Wings
by Mistique Four
Summary: AU. A figure shrouded in darkness plots an evil plan to take down WOOHP. He operates from Australia. This story mainly focuses on Britney, Tenshi, Jerry and the bad guys. Now with the other spies, Clover, Sam and Alex.
1. Wings

Disclaimer: Marathon owns "Totally Spies". I only own Tenshi; anyone can use her if they just ask me first. No profit is being made off this story; it is for entertainment purposes only.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and character death. This should also cover a small hint off attraction between two females. If this will offend you, please read something else.

This plays after episode 117 (season 5), when Britney was assigned to WOOHP Australia. But Blain never got assigned to WOOHP Australia, in fact he never even met Clover. So this is kind off an alternate universe.

This story mainly focuses on Britney, Tenshi, Jerry and the bad guys.

Little known fact; Tenshi is actually the Japanese word for angel.

Source: en./wiki/Tenshi

Another little known fact; PM post meridiem (Latin) after noon

Source: en./wiki/Postmeridiem

"" indicates speech

'' indicates thought

() indicates sound

You have been warned. Now on with the story.

* * *

**Wings**

A great winged shadow, that looks something like a bird, is moving slowly over a building. Slowly falling across the screen is a white feather. By the time the feather has disappeared from view, the giant bird has disappeared. The screen is then replaced by the WOOHP-logo.

Jerry turns around in his chair to look at Britney.

"Is this great bird the reason you called reason you called me here Jerry?"

"It would seem that this great bird, as you called it, has been seen by a numerous amount off people around the area these people have last been seen." Some random people appear on the screen, they all appear to be in their late teens. "There's no apparent connection between the missing people."

"Except for our friend the bird."

"Exactly, I want you to find these people and our bird. Some off our witnesses identified it as a bird with a human body."

"An angel, Jerry?"

"Possibly, but it could've also been a giant bird holding onto a victim. Here are your gadgets; the jet pack back pack, laser lipstick, wind tunnel 9000 laser tornado hairdryer, a small tracking device that will stick onto any object and finally the new and improved lasso belt, now with stun function. Good luck, Britney."

"Thanks, Jerryyyyyy." With the press off a button, the ground under her feet disappears and she falls through.

* * *

OVER THE CITY OFF PORT PIRIE - AUSTRALIA - 03:07 PM

Britney is piloting a WOOHP-plane, she taps a few controls on the panel to the right off her seat. 'By my calculations our angel should be around here somewhere.' She activates the autopilot and prepares to jump the plane.

After wondering around the town for a while, she passes two boys.

"Have you seen that strange girl?"

"You mean the one with those wings on her back?" At this Britney turns around and starts to follow them at hearing distance.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"She's hot, dude."

"Alright, dude." Both boys start to grin. Judging that the boys could provide her with more information for her mission, she decided to go and ask.

"Excuse me guys? Where did you see that girl?"

One boy turns to the other and whispers: "She's hot too, don't you think?"

"You can have her, dude."

"Thanks, man. You're a real friend."

"Well?" She asks.

"Just a few blocks down the street. I could take you there if you'd like?" He wiggles his brows a bit.

"No, thank you. But thanks for the info." 'What a freak. Thinking I wanted to go out with him. Humph.' She takes off down the street.

"To bad, dude."

"Bet you that she's one off them dykes."

"Totally. That's hot though, dude."

"High five, dude." Both boys bring their hands up and brush them through their hairs.

* * *

A FEW BLOCKS DOWN THE STREET - 03:25 PM

"Mommy, mommy. Look." A little boy points down the street.

"I want those wings, mommy!" He says like a little spoiled brat and runs of towards the winged girl, who seems to be in her late teens. His mother runs after his as he grabs a hold off one off the girls wings.

"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna!"

"Girl, where did you buy those wings?" The mother says with a tone that tells us that she has a lot off money. And with the way she is dressed one would say that she's a businesswoman.

"I didn't buy these, m'am."

"Well then, how much do you want for them?" Obviously thinking that the girl made these wings herself.

"I can't sell these wings m'am."

"Can't or won't?"

"Mommy? I want these wings now!"

"I'm sure you'll get wings of your own someday Jason." The girl says to the boy. 'How did that girl know my son's name?'

"But I want them NOW!!" He's now pulling on the wing he's been holding onto.

"Au. Please let go, Jason."

"No, I want my wings." He says as he continues his pulling.

"Au. You're hurting me. If you let go of my wing, I'll give you one off my feathers and it will give you a little bit off luck."

"I don't wanna." He turns around to start pulling harder. "Au, au, au, au."

"Jason, please let that girls wings go."

"But I wanna have 'm, mommy." He turns again and leans back to try and pull off the wings.

"AU!!" 'That's it, I'm out of here.' She spreads her wings and the boy loses his balance due to the sudden move. He falls backwards and releases the wing to soften his fall by instinct. As the girl is about to take off to the sky, Britney sees her target. The girl flaps her wings and she's off. The boy's mother looks after the girl in amazement. 'No wonder she wouldn't sell them. She couldn't because she's an angel.' One lone feather floats down, right into the now crying boy's hands.

'I'll never catch her by foot.' Britney activates her jet pack back pack to take off after the girl.

After a little while the girl slows down to land at a riverside. This allows Britney a chance to try and capture her. She lands a few yards away from her target to have the element off surprise. As she moves closer however, it would seem that the element off surprise lays with the other party.

"Hello Britney." The girl says and turns around to face Britney. 'How did she know I was here, how did she know my name and why does she look so much like me?' Indeed the girl looks a lot like Britney, her hair is done in almost exactly the same way except that it is more like a grayish white and slightly longer. But then there are things they don't have in common, the girls wings and wide black dress.

"…"

"You know it's not polite to stare?" Britney gathers her thoughts quickly, after hearing this.

"Who are you, where did you hide all those people and why'd you do it?"

"Why do you not ask me what is really on your mind? Like, how I knew your name. But to answer your questions; my name is Tenshi and I do not know what you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me, you where seen around the disappearance site of several people."

"Like I said before, I do not know what you are talking about."

"Wise girl, huh? You are under arrest for the earlier stated reason." She handcuffs the girl and activates her X-powder. "Jerry, I have our angel."

"Good job, Britney." WOOHP comes to pick both off them up in a WOOHP-plane. 'Well that was easy.' Britney thought.

* * *

WOOHP HEADQUARTERS - 04:00 PM

Behind a one way look through glass window, we see Tenshi seated on a crutch and is being interrogated. (It would be a little hard to sit on a chair with a pair off wings on your back.) A couple off machines are monitoring her to see if she is telling the truth. So far the machines hadn't told anyone that Tenshi was lying.

"It would seem she was indeed telling the truth."

"It would seem so, Jerry."

"I want you to go in there and ask her why she has those wings. Perhaps she's a victim off someone else." 'In the mean time I can figure out why she seems so familiar to me.'

"I was wondering about that too." As she entered the interrogation room, the current interrogator left.

"Hello again, Britney. Did you come here to ask me some more questions?"

"Yes, why do you have wings on your back?"

"Straight to the point, aren't we? Well it's because I am an angel, as you've called me earlier today."

"Alright then, why are you here?" 'Does she really believe that she's an angel?'

"Because you've arrested me."

"Don't play games with me, Tenshi." She says in a slightly less then calm voice.

"I am not. I am merely stating facts." 'Calm down, Britney.' She says to herself.

"Alright, let me clarify the question." 'Lets see what kind off fruitcake we have here.' "Why are you here on earth and not in heaven?"

"I broke a rule while protecting someone here on earth."

'Alright I'll play along.' "What rule?"

"Not to meddle with their lives or others."

"What did you do?"

"I'd rather not go into details." 'Hah, she doesn't know. Let's see if she can make something up fast.'

"Answer me."

(Sigh) "I made two off my prodigies, Clover and Mandy, find some sense off respect for each other. It would seem that it's making their rivalry a bit harder. Too hard."

'So that's why Clover was so distracted. I can't believe I just thought that.'

"That is the reason my immortality was taken as well as most off my powers. I guess that I am lucky that They did not take my wings as well. I have grown attached to them."

"How did you know my name when we first met?"

"I know the names off everyone on earth, it's part off being an angel."

'Even though she's a bit crazy, she didn't kidnap those people. Strange that the machines didn't tell us that she's lying. Perhaps she truly believes what she said. I should apologize.' (Sigh) "I'm sorry, Tenshi."

"For what? It was all my fault that They send me here."

"I'm sorry for arresting you under false accusations."

"Oh, that. It is alright, it was an honest mistake. Does that mean that I am free to go?" The door starts to open and Jerry steps through.

"Tenshi, right?"

"Yes, Jerry?"

"I would like you to help us find some missing people."

"Those people you thought that I had done something to?"

"Yes."

"I would be glad to help."

"Are you serious, Jerry?"

"Glad to hear that. You'll be partnered with Britney. Here are some gadgets, Britney will explain to you how to use them." He throws the gadgets to Tenshi, they are the same as Britney's excluding the jet pack back pack.

"You can't be serious, Jerry."

"I am very serious, Britney." He presses a button behind his back. "Tata."

"Jerryyyyy!!" Britney screams as she falls down the WOOHP-tunnel. Jerry's face frowns.

"Would you please go down that tunnel Tenshi?" He asks when he sees Tenshi flying above the hole.

"Alright, Jerry." She flies around for a bit and then swoops headfirst down the tunnel.

* * *


	2. The end?

Disclaimer: Marathon owns "Totally Spies". I only own Tenshi; anyone can use her if they just ask me first. No profit is being made off this story; it is for entertainment purposes only.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and character death. This should also cover a small hint off attraction between two females. If this will offend you, please read something else.

This plays after episode 117 (season 5), when Britney was assigned to WOOHP Australia. But Blain never got assigned to WOOHP Australia, in fact he never even met Clover. So this is kind off an alternate universe.

This story mainly focuses on Britney, Tenshi, Jerry and the bad guys.

"" indicates speech

'' indicates thought

() indicates sound

You have been warned. Now on with the story.

**The end?  
**

* * *

ADDRESS OF ONE OF THE MISSING PEOPLE - 07:43 PM

"You stay here Tenshi, those wings off yours are too conspicuous."

"Hold on for a second, I'll hide them then." 'One can't possibly hide those.' With a bit off concentration Tenshi's wings slowly retreat into her back.

"Well that helps. Why didn't you do that before?!"

"I did not think it would pose as a problem."

"Could you then at least change your outfit as well?"

"Sure." Tenshi takes her X-powder out off a pocket inside her dress. She then selects her spy outfit and changes into it. It has some holes in the back near her shoulders, in case she'd like to use her wings, but her hair hangs over it.

"Just let me do the talking."

"Okay." Both go up to the door. After some knocking, a middle aged man opens the door.

Britney: "Hello sir, we are agents from WOOHP. We'd like to ask you some questions about the disappearance of your daughter."

Sir: "Certainly, come in." They were led to the living room. "Please, sit."

Tenshi: "Thank you." Britney shoots an annoyed glance in Tenshi's direction.

Britney: "When did you last see her?"

Sir: "Last night, she was going out with some off her friends."

Britney: "Do you know where she supposedly went the last time you saw her?"

Sir: "Some themed party."

Britney: "Do you know where that party was?"

Sir: "I believe we still have the flyer. Should I try to find it?" Britney nods her head.

Tenshi: "Please do." Yet another annoyed glance. A few minutes later the man returns with the flyer in his hands.

Sir: "This is the flyer." He hands it over to the two girls. It reads; 80's party. LET'S BOOGIE! Free entry, bring your friends and dress accordingly. The time, date and address are stated at the bottom. The address is on the other side off the town from where they are now.

Britney: "Thank you, sir. Do you mind if we take this with us? She gets up to leave.

Sir: "Go ahead." Tenshi follows Britney's example and stands up as well. "Bring her back safely, please." And they were led to the door.

At the door Tenshi turns around. "We will find her, sir." The man nods at this.

"Thank you." He says as he closes the door. When the spies are a few feet away from the house, they take off and fly towards the address where the party was held. Britney turns her head towards Tenshi.

"What was that all about? I thought we had agreed on letting me do the talking?"

"And you did."

"But so did you."

"You did lead the conversation, as you wanted to."

"How would you know what I'd want."

"I could tell."

"You could tell." Britney replies dryly.

"Yes, one off my powers allows me to tell what someone close to me wants."

"I thought that They had taken your powers away?"

"Not all off them, as I have said before: They have taken most off my powers away."

(Sigh) 'I don't get it, why is she so nice to me even though I'm not nice to her?'

"Is there something wrong?"

"It's just…YOU." Shock is written all over Tenshi's face. "I mean, I had to train for months before I could go on a mission with Sam, Clover and Alex and yet you get to go on one without any training. I just don't get it why Jerry would do such a thing."

"So that is what it is, you are jealous of me."

"Yes, I mean no…Maybe I am a bit jealous, but it just doesn't seem logical to me."

"Perhaps Jerry knows who I am, even though we never met before. Even when I was alive, we did not meet. Though it is possible that he read about me. I was quite the popular back when I was an agent for WOOHP."

"Wait, you where an agent for WOOHP?"

"Yes, but that was a long time ago."

"So what happened to you?"

"I got unlucky on a solo mission and died shortly after the mission was completed. Let us keep it at that, I do not like to talk about it." 'I wonder what happened.'

(Silence)

* * *

THE PARTY'S ADDRESS - 20:54 PM

The X-powder signals that they are at the given coordinates. "Were here, Tenshi." They start their descend and land in front off what would seem to be the entrance. Tenshi hides her wings once more.

"Shall we knock first?" Tenshi asks.

"Let's." After several minute off waiting without anything happening, Britney tries if the door is unlocked.

"It's locked. Let's try and find another way in."

"I will try the roof." Britney nods her approval. After a while off searching, Tenshi's X-powder goes off and she answers it.

"I've found an open window, Tenshi."

"I will be right down." She closes the X-powder and puts it away. As she moves towards the edge she spreads her wings and glides down, landing softly besides Britney. She retracts her wings as she eyes the open window, for it is to small to fit through with her wings out. Using the grapples off their standard belts, they get up and go through the window. Inside, the warehouse has a few tables, a bar and a few disco items. The warehouse is almost completely dark, as it only has a few windows like the ones the spies just came through. From their places on the metal walkway, they look down and see a small crowd off about 20 people gathered around a figure shrouded in darkness.

"My groovy followers. Together we shall rule the world, after we get rid off WOOHP! HAHAhaha."

"We'll never let you get that far!" The small group turns toward the general direction off the voice.

"What do you mean we? You're all alone girl." Britney looks around her and finds out that she is indeed alone. 'Where is she? Was she part off this all along? I can't believe I trusted her.'

"Groovers, get her!" Britney flinches as the Groovers move towards her. When all off the sudden a lasso appears out off the opposite side off the building, at floor level, and traps the small group off people. Out off the shadows steps Tenshi, she holds on to the end off the lasso belt. The group sags to the floor. The dark figure seeing his troops captured retreats into the darkness.

"For a second there, I thought you run." Britney says as she moves down from the walkway.

"Not a chance, Britney. An agent doesn't leave another agent to face a group off attackers alone. Now let us go get that culprit." They look around them, but they don't see him anywhere.

"Where'd he go?" Britney asks.

"Right behind you." He says, before he ties Britney's hands and drags her into the darkness.

"Britney?" No reply.

'I can feel a hint off his desire for revenge, he must be close by.' She scans the area around her with her eyes. 'It is getting easier to feel him, that can only mean that he is getting closer.' Then all off a sudden there's this bright flash across the other side. With Tenshi off guard, the man easily knocks her to the ground. "Oomph." As she falls on the ground a bit off dust is spread about.

"Tenshi!" 'Drat, that other spy is free again and I won't be able to surprise her again. I'd better get out off here.'

* * *

BRITNEY - 21:26 PM

From her place on the ground she can see Tenshi standing across the room and in the shadows behind her she sees the man. He is slowly creeping forward. 'I've got to hurry.' As she struggles against the bindings that hold her down, she manages to grab hold of her laser lipstick. In this darkness the laser gives off a very bright light as it easily cuts through her bindings. Britney sees how Tenshi focuses her attention towards her general direction. The man comes up behind Tenshi and knocks her to the ground. 'No.' As she falls towards the ground Britney identifies the man, for he now stands in a place that has some lighting. An Afro-American man with a typical clothing style that's way out, almost retro. A man whom her friends, Clover, Alex and Sam, had arrested some times before. That man goes by the name off Boogie Gus.

"Oomph." Tenshi has fallen face first on to the ground.

"Tenshi!" Britney says as she runs over to Tenshi and Boogie Gus flees the scene. Before he's completely gone though, we can see a little red flashing light on his jacket. She turns Tenshi over and sits her up. She genteelly shakes her by the shoulders. "Tenshi? Tenshi, wake up. Come on Tenshi, wake up." She says with a worried look on her face.

(Groan) "Britney?" Britney's face brightens at this. "Did you catch him?"

"No, but I put a tracking device on him before he left."

"Great. Then let us call Jerry to pick up this group. What did he call them again?"

"I believe it was Groovers."

"Right."

"I see the belt did it's job."

"Jerry?!" Both say in surprise and remember their current position. They split up and rise to their feet.

"Take 'm away men. Tenshi, how does your head feel?"

"I will be feeling it in the morning and it will leave a nasty bump, but I can complete this mission Jerry."

"I want you to make sure that you don't have a concussion, so stay put until the medics have cleared you."

"Jerry, can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?"

"Alright, Britney." They move to one off the tables on the side. "So, what's this about?"

"It's about Tenshi. What do you know about her, Jerry?"

"She was one off our former top spies, actually she's the first one to have gotten the title Super Spy." Britney stares at Jerry as he takes a deep breath and resumes his story. "It was from that moment on that she was given solo missions. Her teammates, Lilly and Anne, were becoming more and more jealous off her success. And so, during one off their missions they turned against her. After that mission, Lilly and Anne secretly met up with the villain in his cell. Together they planned to take revenge on WOOHP, by taking out their most priced spy. Tenshi's partners had something different in mind then the villain though. While they thought that taking her out meant crippling her for life, the villain thought about killing her. Even though Lilly and Anne were very jealous off Tenshi, they had still been friends for a long time. So when they busted him out without being seen, Tenshi was called out to recapture him as a solo mission. It shouldn't have been to hard, considering it was just one runaway villain. However she was lured into their trap. When Tenshi's partners realized that the villain wanted Tenshi dead, they decided to capture him themselves with the help off Tenshi once more. Now I don't know all the details, but somewhere during this the villain got in a lucky shot witch rendered Tenshi badly injured and unable to continue the fight. As the report on this mission stated, Lilly and Anne gotten really angry at the villain. Thanks to this anger the villain was soon arrested. However Tenshi's wound was more serious then Lilly and Anne had expected. As they gathered on both sides off Tenshi to try and stop the bleeding they both said how sorry they were and how they never expected things to turn out this way. Tenshi lay there on the ground with her life slowly leaving her, she smiled at her friends and fellow spies and said: "It's all in the line off duty. Don't be to hard on yourselves. Anne, Lilly. I love you guys."

Jerry takes another deep breath to finish the story as he looks past Britney and sees Tenshi standing there, listening to the story she gives him a nod for him to continue. "They give her one final teary hug and when the medics got to the scene they had to be torn away from her. They had never forgiven themselves for her death and so they are still in a WOOHP-holding cell for aiding a known criminal escape and kill a fellow spy. This is as their own request said, never to release them from their prison until they have forgiven themselves."

With tears in Britney's eyes she asks: "How do you know all this, Jerry? She said that you've never met."

"This all happened when I was bedridden for a few years, so I had no idea who she was. Until I looked into our database this afternoon and found her file. Although she did seem familiar."

"I now get why she didn't want to talk about it. Her friends turned on her, I don't know how I would feel if Clover, Alex or Sam did that to me."

"That's not going to happen to you, Britney." She said with a small smile on her face. Britney turns around in shock and bewilderment.

"Tenshi?! Sorry, I shouldn't have asked about it from anyone else but you." A small blush creeps up her face out off embarrassment.

"You know, you look cute when you blush." Her blush grows at hearing this and quickly turns back around. "The medics have cleared me, Jerry. It is nothing different from what I have said before."

"Alright girls, go get him." Britney rushes off quickly, glad to be out off that awkward situation.

"Thank you, Jerry." Tenshi says as she goes after Britney. 'Just what exactly did she thank me for?'

* * *

HIDEOUT - BOOGIE GUS' HOME - 10:45 PM

"Did our little test work Boogie Gus?" Yet another shaded figure said.

"It did and it didn't."

"What?!" He says with his voice slightly raised.

"Two new spies showed up and totally ruined our plans. I barely got out. I have the disk with me, but the recruits are gone." He holds the disk out.

"Two new spies." He says deep in thought and walks into the light. The man has a claw instead of his hand and long silvery hair.

"That's what I said Sebastian Saga." He lowers his hand with the disk in it.

"We'll need to speed up our plans to counter for your mistake. Meet me at my home tomorrow morning and… Give me that disk!" He snatches the disk out off his hand. "I'll bring the new recruits then." He leaves through the back door. 'He really need to update this place, it's so in the 80's-style.' Sebastian steps into his car and drives off. As he looks into his driving mirror to round a corner, he sees the two spies. 'That fool! He was followed. I'll let him rot in jail for his mistakes.' Back inside Boogie moves towards his stereo when the two spies bust in.

"How did you pest find me?"

"A little bleep told us." Britney says.

"Don't you mean a birdie?"

"No, we mean a bleep. As in a little tracking device on your jacket." He moves to grab the offending object and that's when the spies went in. With a kick to his legs by Britney and a right hook by Tenshi. He turns and moves to block the punch, but fails to notice Britney's kick. His feet are swept out from under him and he falls face first on his couch. Soon after he is cuffed and sent off to one off the many WOOHP-holding cells. Now only the spies and Jerry remain.

"Tenshi, how would you like to be reinstated as a WOOHP-agent?"

"It would be a pleasure working under you, Jerry. For real this time and not some replacement. I've seen you in action with Clover, Alex and Sam. I was really impressed."

"Oh my, you do understand that you'll need to be retrained to handle our new gadgets?"

"Off course, Jerry. I have seen most off them in action already, so that should help me along. Have any off the strategies changed since my last mission?"

"No, but we have the new policy to watch our agents when they are on their missions. To prevent other agents from experiencing what you have."

"That's good to hear, Jerry. Could I ask you for a favor, Jerry? I am going to need a place to stay."

"That's no problem, Tenshi. You'll be partnered with Britney from now on, but we'll need to enroll you into a new school. You'll be going to the same class as Britney and she has a free bed in her apartment. So, I guess you should live there."

"Jerry!"

"Would it be much off a problem for me to take residence in your apartment, Britney?" 'She seems uncomfortable with this idea.' "I could just try and find someplace else?" 'I believe there is a park nearby the school.' Britney waves her hands in a typical no kind off way.

"No, no…it's no problem at all. It's just…you should ask me such things first, Jerry."

"I'll try and remember that the next time."

**THE END?**

* * *

I'm wondering if I should continue this story, please tell me what you think.

* * *


	3. Surprises

Disclaimer: Marathon owns "Totally Spies". I only own Tenshi; anyone can use her if they just ask me first. No profit is being made off this story; it is for entertainment purposes only.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and character death. This should also cover a small hint off attraction between two females. If this will offend you, please read something else.

This plays after episode 117 (season 5), when Britney was assigned to WOOHP Australia. But Blain never got assigned to WOOHP Australia, in fact he never even met Clover. So this is kind off an alternate universe.

This story mainly focuses on Britney, Tenshi, Jerry and the bad guys. Now with the other spies, Clover, Sam and Alex.

"" indicates speech

'' indicates thought

() indicates sound

You have been warned. Now on with the story.

**Surprises**

* * *

SPIES VILLA - 9:59 AM

In three separate bedrooms it is quiet. Seconds slowly tick away on the girls' clocks, as the three sleep peacefully dreaming off who knows what? Boys, shoes, clothes, days long past or days to come… It doesn't matter, for as the clock hits 10:00 AM they are rudely awakened by their alarm clocks going off. The blaring off the alarm clocks means the day has finally begun for our three girls Sam, Clover and Alex. In Clover's room an arm reaches out from under the blankets to the offending sound. However early it is for her on a weekend day, she gets up and goes off to make herself presentable. In the second room we find Sam with a smile plastered on her face, used to waking up early for studying.

Yet that smile turns to a worried look as she hears a thumb and a scream coming from Alex's room. She hurries to her friends room, but what she finds there makes her stop in the doorway. Alex is in her pajamas besides her bed. Her feet are tangled up in her bed sheet and an arm rests on the alarm clock. With the initial shock passed Sam starts to chuckle at her youngest friend's position, but moves toward Alex to help her out.

"Oh, ha-ha. You think that's funny, Sam?" Sam helps Alex to stand up. "I'll show you funny."

And before Sam knows it, she is pushed onto the bed. Alex holds Sam's hands above her head and sits on top of her friend. A smirk covers Alex's face as her free hand moves to her friends side and starts tickling.

When Clover heads out off her room she hears her friends giggling. The curious cat she is, Clover decided to check it out. Deciding to help Sam out, Clover chides the both off them by commenting on how she's the only one who's ready. After a quick brunch the girls go out.

* * *

IN FRONT OFF BRITNEY'S APARTMENT - 10:28 AM

"Alright girls. Do you still remember the plan?" Sam asks Clover and Alex.

"Duh. We've been over it a hundred times already. We knock on her door and take her out to shop for her birthday present."

"And we'll drag her out off her apartment if she protests." Alex adds.

"Good. Remember Clover, we're shopping for Britney and not for you."

"I know."

* * *

IN SIDE OFF BRITNEY'S APARTMENT - SAME TIME

"You can't wear that dress again today Tenshi." Britney says after her shower.

"Why not? I have been wearing it for years now."

"Especially then, you can't wear it today. Now go and change."

"I can not, for I do not have anything else to wear."

"Then I'll lend you some off mine. You seem to have my sizes."

Blue jeans, sport shoes, and a purple and pink hoody later.

"Wow. You look just like me, but with white hair. Do the clothes fit?"

"Yes, they do. Thank you."

"Ok then, I'll go and dry my hair now."

"Right."

(knock knock knock) Someone is knocking at the door and Britney can't hear it because of her hairdryer. So Tenshi goes to answer it.

"Britney, how are you? We want to go shopping with you for your birthday present." Alex says happily.

"Oh my gawd! What did you do to your hair?!" Clover screams.

"Wow, that's a kind off drastic change Britney. Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asks taking a step forward.

"My hair?" Tenshi says with utter confusion laced in her voice while backing up slowly.

"Yes, your hair. It's all white. What happened?" Clover states, stepping closer.

"Uhm, I think you are confusing me with somebody else."

"Don't you recognize us anymore?" Alex asks with sadness evident on her face.

"I do Alex, Clover and Sam."

Somehow the spies had backed Tenshi up against a wall. Next to her a door opens and Britney comes out.

"Alex, Clover, Sam. What are you doing here?" Britney says, happy to see her friends and fellow spies.

"Britney?" The three spies say in shock.

"What's wrong girls?"

"If you're Britney, then who is that?" Clover asks bewildered.

"Oh, I see you've met Tenshi."

"I forgot that you girls don't know me. Let me introduce myself. I am Tenshi, former WOOHP-agent turned angel turned WOOHP-agent. Currently partnered with Britney. It is a pleasure to meet you." She makes a small bow.

"Nice to meet you Tenshi. I'm Clover. Did you just say you were an angel?"

"I did."

"I'm Alex and if you're an angel, then where are your wings and halo?"

"My wings are in my back and the halo was taken away."

"I'm Sam and I don't believe in angels."

"That's alright, Britney didn't believe me either when I first told her."

"Let me go get the door and you girls go and sit down. We will explain everything and afterwards you can ask any questions you might have left."

* * *

After the entire story had been told it was finally time to start asking questions.

"So let me get things straight. You used to be a spy for WOOHP until your teammates got jealous off you for being a super spy and you died on a mission. At that point you became an angel and watched over us. Then you broke a rule by interfering in Clover's life and was send to live here on earth. Britney got send after you because you were a suspect in a missing persons case and you were reinstated as her partner." Sam summarized.

"Yes, that covers everything up till now." Tenshi says.

"You died in the hands off your friends." Alex says all teary eyed.

"That's so sad." Clover hand Alex a tissue box.

"I've found an old file about a WOOHP-agent called Tenshi." Sam said while reading the file on her X-powder.

"What does it say?" The others ask. All give Tenshi a strange look.

"What is wrong?"

"You want to know what your own file says?"

"Yes, I do Britney. Is that strange?" Droplets off sweat slide down the temples off the other girls.

"Anyway, it says here that she was the first to attain the title 'super spy'. Her statistics are also quite impressive. A mission success rate off 100 in solo- as well as in team missions, speed and agility are at the highest level and are at the second highest level. The latest mission was completed…26 years ago? Her current home address is… WOOHP-cemetery, gravestone A1819. Cause off death: a fatal wound in the chest area. Further information is classified, but I did find one image file."

The X-powder shows a picture off three girls in spy-outfits. The girl on the left wore a dark blue spy-outfit, had short red hair with bangs and green eyes. The one on the right had on a pink spy-outfit, long blond hair in twin tails and blue eyes. And the girl in the middle wore a black spy-outfit, had purple eyes and long black hair.

"How come there's a picture off Britney linked to Tenshi's file?" Alex asks.

"I can't remember ever having seen these other girls."

"I have, it is a picture off my old team. The one on the left is Anne and on the right is Lilly."

"Then the one in the middle, is that you?" Britney asks.

"Yes, back then my hair was as black as the night. That changed when I became an angel."

"Speaking off which, can you prove to us that you really were an angel?"

"I suppose I could show you my wings. Britney, could you please close the blinds off the windows?" Britney pushes a button and the room was cut off from the curious looks one might get through the windows.

"Handy, I can remember having to do that by hand." Tenshi's hands grip the hem off the hoody she has on and starts to pull it up.

"Whoa! No need to undress yourself here." Britney says.

"But I do not wish to damage your clothes."

"Just use the X-powder to change into your spy-outfit."

"Oh right, I forgot. It is just all so new to me, having to change by a simple press of a button." Tenshi says while changing. She turns around and closes her eyes as her wings slowly start to grow out off her back. The girls stare at what is happening in front off their own eyes and just can't believe what their seeing is real. With her wings fully out she opens her eyes again and turns to face three blank stares. After a few seconds and some blinking Sam breaks the silence.

"This must be some kind off trick, a hologram. That's why you wanted the windows blinded."

"I can assure you that it is no trick Sam. They are very real."

"Can I touch them?"

"Go ahead Alex." She gets up and hesitantly reaches a hand out toward one off the wings. "They're so soft."

Alex begins stroking the wing. Clover walks up and begins to stroke the other wing, finding that it is indeed very soft. Sam walks around to Tenshi's back and feels around the base off where the wings come out off her back, near the shoulder blades. Alex is so caught up in the soft feeling and begins to rub her cheek on the wing. All this attention to Tenshi's wings is making her blush. An idea makes it's way to Sam's mind while examining.

'If these wings are real, then she should be able to feel it if I pinch them.' So she moves her hands to the sides and pinches the thicker parts off the wings.

"Auw!" In a reflex she stretches her wings and Clover and Alex are both pushed back, but were able to maintain their balance.

"What was that good for?" Clover asks slightly irritated at suddenly being pushed.

"I am sorry, but I suddenly felt some pain near the base off my wings and they spread in a reflex."

"Sam?", Britney asks, "Why'd you pinch Tenshi?", having seen the entire thing happening.

"I wanted to see if they were real and not some machine. I'm sorry."

"I see…and? Do you believe they are real Sam?"

"Yes."

"Then I will accept your apology. I hope you girls now believe me when I say that I was an angel."

"No, you could be a victim off some mad scientist for all I know." The nonbeliever Sam says.

"Right, I forgot about your personal experiences in that area. **(1)** I guess there's no other way to convince you, so why do you not go on and do what you came here to do."

"Not that I mind you coming over here unexpectedly, but why are you girls here anyway?" Britney asks.

"Ah! We totally forgot. We're here to take you out shopping." Clover said excitedly.

"For your birthday present." Alex piped in.

"It's your birthday?" Tenshi asks.

"But you know that I don't like it when you do that." Britney states.

"That's why we had a backup plan." Sam joined in.

"I don't think I want to know."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Tenshi asks, but goes unanswered again.

"You know we won't give up that easily. So why don't you just come with us." Clover said.

"Alright, I'll come with you on one condition."

"We'll need to buy some clothes for Tenshi here to wear. I don't want more people to think that I changed the colour of my hair." Clover and Alex giggle a bit about that comment.

"If that's what it takes to make you come willingly, then we'll agree."

"On to the mall!" Clover screams excitedly.

"Hey. Do I not get any say in this?"

"No." They all say together and Alex drags Tenshi along with them according to the earlier plan with only a slight change in the person being forced to come with them.

* * *

Note:

**(1)** Remember the episode "Wild Style" where the spies met Trode while they were investigating the mass disappearances of cruise ships along with their crews and passengers. Unknown to them, Helga Von Guggen was the mastermind behind the abductions and instructed Trode to infect one of the spies with her mutation serum through the use of a dart, resulting in Clover being mutated into a catgirl. At Helga's hideout, Helga revealed to the spies that she was using the serum to turn humans into animal-like creatures in order to produce instant-fitting pelt coats. Ultimately, Helga fell victim to her own mutation serum and transformed into a massive Chimera-like mutant monster, but was defeated and captured by the girls.


End file.
